


little fall of rain

by candycoatedchaos



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Les Mis AU, M/M, Unrequited Love, bill as marius, stan as eponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedchaos/pseuds/candycoatedchaos
Summary: " you're here, that's all i need to know. "
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh (implied), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	little fall of rain

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of eponine's death from les miserables. it will be based off of the verbal adaptation rather than the musical, but I will leave a link to the musical version below because its basically the same thing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no4B8YWhdFg&t=118s

"Fall back!" Bill cried, waving a torch in one hand and clutching a keg of gunpowder under his other arm. Briefly, he thought of the events that let him here. The love of his life, Beverly Marsh, had fled the city of Paris. He would never see her again, he thought. He figured it was better to die than live in a loop of heartbreak and misery, so he joined his friends at the barricade. "Fall back or I'll blow up the barricade?"

The French general eyed him suspiciously, the barrel of his pistol still aimed directly at his face. "Yes? And yourself with it?"

"Myself too." Bill responded. There was a beat of silence. Everyone around him had froze. He saw the general raise an eyebrow. "You don't believe me."

Bill suddenly thrust the torch into the air, spilling gunpowder over the pile of chairs and furniture that the barricade was made out of. "Move!"

The general suddenly retreated, pushing his troops back and screaming, "He's crazy!"

Cheers from his friends and comrades filled his ears. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Richie.

"Well done," Richie said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Bill looked miserable. He allowed the torch to be taken out of his hands by another fellow comrade as he spoke sadly, "It's easy enough when you don't care about your life."

Just then, when he climbed down, he failed to notice a gravely injured, yet still alive enemy aiming his own pistol at Bill. Richie screamed, "Watch out!"

The soldier's pistol went off just as someone leapt in front of him, blocking him from the bullet's pathway. Richie took his own pistol, and with three quick strides, he put a bullet square in the soldier's jaw. He then turned to the body of the person who had saved him. "You see, some of us still value your life, Denbrough. Even if you don't."

Bill fell backwards, reeling from the near death experience. Just as he caught his breath, he heard a voice.

"Bill." It whispered. He turned around in search of the source.

"At your feet." It said. He looked down.

"Stanley!" He muttered, crawling over to him. He removed the hat hiding Stan's messy curls and Stan lifted his head slightly, his breath hitching. "What are you doing here?"

"The soldier was shooting at you. I tried to stop him." Stanley breathed. Bill pulled back his coat lightly, gasping when he saw the damage. There was a bloody hole in his hand. The bullet had entered through his hand and passed through his shoulder.

"Don't move me, stay with me, please." The boy whispered. Bill stayed. "Listen, I don't want to deceive you. I've got a letter for you. I didn't want you to get it, but now..."

His bloody hand moved to the waistband of his pants, his fingers weakly grasping a piece of paper. Bill took it. It was addressed to him, written in Beverly's handwriting.

"Have you got it?"

"Yes."

"Promise me, to kiss me on the forehead when I'm dead. I will feel it." Stan said with a small smile. Bill was crying now. He nodded, taking the boy's uninjured hand in his own.

"Don't be sad. We're all gonna die." 

There was a moment of silence before Stan suddenly whimpered, his breath speeding up as the pain intensified once more. "It's coming back...I can't breathe!"

Bill immediately leaned forward, cupping the poor boy's face and looking into his hazel eyes. Stan smiled again, letting out a small, airy laugh.

"I really did love you." With that, Stan's eyes glazed over, and his whole body stilled. He was dead. Bill sobbed.

He kept his promise. He kissed that miserable forehead over and over, cradling his body in his arms. And he let him go. After all, it was better to not live at all than to live heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> well that concludes my program. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
